


胧月番外——温香软玉

by ReginaT



Category: Girls' love - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaT/pseuds/ReginaT
Summary: 石切婶x三日月婶，两个美女都是吸血鬼，病娇御姐石切婶玥阿国趁着三条兄弟不在家把冷御姐三日月婶南部寒拐过来了





	胧月番外——温香软玉

时间线是大战之后，设定石切丸和阿国还活着，此时寒已经变成吸血鬼并嫁给三日月，已经是三个孩子的母亲了。

——  
南部寒完全清醒了，或者说，刚刚玥阿国抱着她在浴缸里泡澡，揉捏她的双峰时就已经醒了。

她看着这个跪在自己身上的黑发女人，正带着一种欣赏的眼神打量着自己的身体。皮肤触到空气和背后完全不是自己熟悉的床单感到的凉意让寒打了个寒战，意识到自己和阿国一样是完全坦诚相对的，想伸手遮一下才发觉手被绑住了，身体也不知为何，没有什么力气。她开始运行的大脑告诉她，她昏迷过去之前喝了阿国一杯茶，这么说那杯茶被下药了。  
“阿国。”她努力让自己静下来，“你想要做什么？”  
黑发女人，或者说是女公爵而不是人，微笑着抚上她的脸：“难得石切丸和三日月兄弟都出去了，当然要‘借’三日月珍藏的妻子来看看啊……”她俯身把头埋在寒的脖子处，呼了一口气，满意的看到寒肉眼可见的颤抖了一下。  
嗯，看来被三日月那老头子调教的很好呢？而且百香果味沐浴露清新而不腻的香味和她也很配，她看到寒的脖子上，乳头周围有几个红红的牙印，不禁轻声笑道：“没想到三日月这么激烈呢！”寒一下子脸红了，想扭过头去装蘑菇却被按住。  
“阿国，被他们兄弟知道我们都不好过的！”  
“那就不要让他们知道啊。”  
可是他们没那麼容易糊弄吧，寒想起之前她跑到外面和艾迪拉去逛街玩了一天，比较晚才回来，因为累所以拒接他的求欢。第二天则因为应付孩子们，不小心忽略了他，直接后果就是一整天都在床上命令女仆。  
阿国吻着寒白皙光滑的皮肤一路向下，把头埋在寒丰满的双峰中。  
啊，真好！阿国已经不记得今天自己是第几次羡慕三日月了，寒的双峰好软好香，是E cup吧，真好，而自己的才不过只有A cup。她含着寒樱桃般的乳头，恶意的又咬又吸，成功听到寒发出娇媚的鼻音，以及她的白皙的皮肤开始泛着漂亮的粉色。  
寒已经压抑着自己不要发出声音了，可是她的身体本来就敏感，再加上三日月日常的调教而变得更加敏感。虽然没有叫出来，但发出的鼻音还是让人感到羞耻。她大概明白阿国要做的事了，可是完全不知道怎么办好，虽然自己不排斥和女性亲近，但被脱光暴露在丈夫以外的人还是第一次。但女生和女生之间又不会进入，应该不算是背叛他们兄弟吧。  
阿国抚摸着寒的细腰，满意的看见寒颤抖的更厉害：“呐，寒是怕痒吗？”  
寒发出蚊子般的低语：“阿国别闹……”可是下一秒她就忍不住叫了出来，阿国故意挠她的腰，她忍不住叫了出来，可是双手被绑在头上，而且还因为药效的原因浑身无力，只能任凭阿国欺负。  
看着寒的脸都红透了，阿国斟酌着也停下了，虽然是偷窥寒的身体很久了，但是还是不要欺负太过分的好，毕竟还是妯娌，而且儿子还会经常去对方家玩的。  
“寒的娇吟真的很好听呢，如果我是男人，也许听着都会硬吧。”阿国笑着，手指一路滑到最幽森的花蕊处，那里已经流出了一些液体了。阿国修长的手指先浅浅的试探着，满意的听到寒娇媚的鼻音：“不用压抑的，寒，叫出来吧，让我听到。”  
可是寒还是一脸羞耻度要爆表的样子，只好笑着说：“如果你不乖，那我只好用力让你叫出来了！”  
阿国的手指抽动的很快，很快让寒到达了那个顶端，她感到大脑一片空白，忍不住叫了出来。  
阿国愉悦的听着寒的娇吟，躺在寒的身边，解开她手上的束缚，侧着身子抱着寒吻上了她的脸。阿国不满于只是吻着脸，轻轻吻上寒的双唇，很快发展成法式深吻，分开时，一条暧昧的银丝连着她们的嘴唇。  
看着脸红扑扑，双眼迷离的寒，阿国不禁想要更多捉弄她。  
床单上面，银色发丝和黑色发丝纠缠在一起，形成美丽的图画。

第二天，一个留着娃娃头的漂亮男孩跑到三日月的园子，那里有一个和三日月长得几乎一模一样的男生在等他，男孩和其父三日月不同之处只是他的发色是黑色的。  
“夕雾。”娃娃头男孩喊道。  
夕雾回应：“亚瑟，怎么了吗？”  
“你知道吗？家父和令尊也就是三日月叔叔昨天聊了一会，他们两个看起来好像很生气，特别是家父。他笑着对家母说：‘我满足不了你，所以你去偷别人家的女人吗？’然后，他直接抱着家母上楼了。今天我没见到家母，家父说她生病了，不方便下床。所以我只好过来找你玩。”  
夕雾听了露出疑惑的表情：“他们可能是因为他们的妻子生病了所以生气的吧。”  
“寒婶婶也生病了吗？”  
“嗯嗯，反正昨天家父回来只后好像也很生气，他对家母说：‘那个女人有没有给你留下什么痕迹呢？让你从里到外都完全只有我的印记吧。’今天我去看家母了，她脸红红的，躺在床上起不来。”  
“看样子是都生了相同的病了呢，我们带上夕颜和朝颜去弥琳阿姨家找双胞胎玩吧！”  
“嗯，走吧！”

—end—


End file.
